00fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Control of Harmony
Control of Harmony is an anime series by Karurosu Diasu. Setting The series takes place all over the country, Sigma, this world's version of a mix of Japan and China. Plot In the year DC4000, this world's version of AD2020, 93% of the population had gone poor due to a worldwide takeover by the Epsilon Group, a dictatorship that forcefully took $999,999,999,999,999 away from everywhere on the earth, leaving everyone in a poor state except for workers in the Epsilon Group. One of the Epsilon Group's divisions, The Special Testing, have been experimenting with human beings and turning them into SPECIALs, mutants that can do things the average human can't. One day, one of the test subjects, named Test Subject 666, broke out, using his SPECIAL power, the ability to control sound and air to his wishes, and escaped into one of the countries that weren't taken by the Epsilon Group, Alpha. There, he met a girl named Haku Hamoni which took care of him until the Epsilon Group invaded the country. Afterwards, with the two unaware of the takeover, find themselves at gunpoint with two agent sent to get Subject 666, who took the name Saisei during his stay. Haku gets shot pushing Saisei away, forcing him to run away and head to Sigma, the base of operations for the Epsilon Group. After finding out where he was going and what he was trying to do, they put a bounty on his head, $999,999,999 dollars, and attempt to get everyone try and catch him for the money. With news of the bounty spreading, many of the divisions within the Epsilon Group start using what they been testing to catch him. First, the robotics division try to catch him in Sigma's version of Tokyo with the Avalon-Unit, but fail, leaving the area in destruction. After that, the robotics divisions team up with the soldier division with creating the Siegfried-Unit for soldiers to pilot, but this fails as well, leaving only one survivor in the group of soldiers, Daryl Daris, alive to tell the tale. Then the bio-genetics division try to catch him with a viris that'll hold him down, but it fails, leaving the area's people unable to move, and their hearts also freeze up, killing them. They try again with another viris to transform the people into war-mongers, but they're reluctantly killed by Saisei and sent back to the division. The Epsilon Group starts using their armies on Saisei, but all are killed off within the span of a month. By this point, the owner of the Epsilon Group gets Haku's body, making the robotics division build a mech for him to fight Saisei in. After every division tries to kill Saisei, but ultimately fail, the owner restarts the Special Testing division, awakening the SPECIALs from their sleep. Once Saisei enters the main base, he's bombarded by SPECIALs, but makes them join him to overthrow the Epsilon Group for what they did. He reaches the final room, where he meets his replacement, Test Subject 666-2, who beats Saisei without warning. Before 666-2 can kill Saisei, the other SPECIALs bombard 666-2 long enough for Saisei to fatally wound him. After telling 666-2 he wasn't the one in control of his actions, the mech Lancelot-Unit rises from the floor. After seeing Haku's corpse on the mech's head, the owner belittles Saisei and sends a constant barrage of bullet fire at him. Suddenly, Saisei's rage and second personality that formed during the transformation awaken, making the wind crimson, and destroying the mech along with the owner. Haku's corpse flows into the red wind being to where Saisei was, with him holding the body in tears. He floats down back into the base, saddened still, but at least content with himself. The Epsilon Group is disbanded, with the world now free it's rule, and Saisei is on a cliff, looking at the sky, still sad. He decides to "kill" himself and give his body to his second self, now named Gobi. He lets Gobi take control as the red winds appears, the red being's body raising into the heavens, to never be seen again by humanity. Characters SPECIAL *Saisei Epsilon Group Category:Story